doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Martha Jones
Dr. Martha Jones, mais tarde Martha Smith-Jones, foi uma médica britânica. Ela conheceu o Décimo Doctor enquanto fazia residência no Hospital Royal Hope em Londres quando o mesmo foi transportado para a Lua pelos Judoon, começando a viajar com o Doctor logo após. Dr. Martha Jones ( Martha Smith-Jones, depois de casar-se com Mickey Smith) era uma britânica caçadora autônoma de alienígenas. Ela começou sua carreira como uma estudante de medicina, antes de se tornar a companhia do Décimo Doctor, e depois uma oficial médica da UNIT. Ela também trabalhou brevemente com Torchwood 3. Com o Doctor Conhecendo o Doctor Em 2008, Martha estava trabalhando no Royal Hope Hospital, quando ele foi transportado para a lua pelos Judoon. Calmamente enquanto todos ao redor dela entraram em pânico, Martha trabalhou com o Décimo Doctor, que fingia ser um paciente chamado John Smith, para rastrear a Plasmavore “Florence Finnegan”, a quem os Judoon estavam procurando. Enquanto o oxigênio no hospital se esvaía, Martha deu seus últimos suspiros para ressuscitar o “clinicamente morto” Doctor, que havia frustrado o plano de Florence. Os Judoon devolveram o hospital para a Terra. Naquela noite, depois de outra discussão de família na festa do irmão dela, Martha, completamente curada, foi abordada pelo Doctor, que revelou que ele era um Time Lord e a convidou a se juntar a ele em uma única viagem através do tempo e espaço na TARDIS, embora ele sempre acabasse estendendo essa “única viagem”.(TV: Smith and Jones) Viajando na TARDIS Em sua primeira viagem ela foi levada para 1559, onde conheceu William Shakespeare. Os três usaram um "feitiço" para derrotar o trio de Carrionites.(TV: The Shakespeare Code) A próxima parada foi em Nova Nova York.(TV: Gridlock) Após várias aventuras envolvendo Shakespeare, The Face of Boe, Weeping Angels, entre outros, ela e o Doctor fizeram um pit-stop em Cardiff, para reabastecer a TARDIS. O Doctor, então, vislumbrou seu ex-companheiro de viagens, Capitão Jack Harkness, que corria em direção á máquina do tempo, e apressou-se em sair de lá. Mas, a TARDIS, em uma tentativa de fugir do Capitão, que tinha se agarrado ao seu exterior, os levou ao fim do universo, no planeta Malcassairo. Lá eles encontraram os últimos humanos e o Professor Yaya. Martha notou que o mesmo tinha um relógio parecido com o Chameleon Arch do Doctor e o convenceu a abri-lo. Ao fazer isso, Professor Yana foi transformado de volta no Master, o arquiinimigo do Doctor e fugiu na TARDIS. Martha, Jack e o Doctor, então, usaram o Vortex Manipulator de Jack para voltar a Terra no século 21, e conseguiram chegar no dia após a eleição de Harold Saxon a Primeiro Ministro. Quase imediatamente eles descobriram que Harold Saxon era, na verdade, o Master disfarçado, que estava vivendo na Terra por meses desde sua fuga de Malcassairo. Ele tinha manipulado a família de Martha desde que ela tinha se tornado companheira do Doctor e prendeu seus pais e sua irmã mais velha. Seu irmão mais novo, porém, conseguiu escapar. Quando sua família, Jack, e o Doctor foram feitos prisioneiros no Valliant, Martha se teleportou de volta à Terra com a missão de derrotar o Master. REALIDADES ALTERNATIVAS O Ano Que Nunca Foi Martha sabia o que ela tinha que fazer: Espalhar a palavra do Doctor.Nas suas viagens, ela visitou as ruínas de New York City, campos de fusão na China e poços tóxicos na Europa, onde ela conheceu Calvin, o filho do Brigadeiro. Ela foi internada em um campo de concentração no Japão. Depois de um ano viajando ao redor do mundo, ela conheceu o membro da resistência, Tom Milligan. Ela passou um ano na Terra dizendo a todos para pensar no Doctor em um momento específico, e então o Master poderia ser derrotado. Esse plano funcionou; o Doctor retornou a sua forma original e o Master foi morto por sua esposa, Lucy Saxon. Como resultado da destruição da Maquina de Paradoxo do Master, apenas Martha, sua família e as pessoas a bordo da Valiant mantiveram suas memórias daquele ano com o Master. Embora o Doctor quisesse que ela continuasse com ele, ela sentiu que sua família precisava mais dela. Ela também precisava se livrar do que, a seu ver, era uma relação doentia em que ela tinha esperanças que o Doctor finalmente a notaria. Ela permaneceu na Terra para completar seu treinamento como médica. Para se manter em contato, ela deu ao Doctor seu “Superphone” e disse que ela ligaria se precisasse dele. O Décimo Primeiro Doctor depois se sentiu culpado pela maneira que a tratou durante o tempo em que eles viajaram juntos. Martha se mudou para New York depois de ser promovida ao cardo de Diretora Médica, no Project Indigo, um dispositivo de teleporte usado com tecnologia recuperada dos Sontaran. Enquanto ela estava trabalhando na UNIT HQ em New York City, a Terra foi transportada à Medusa Cascade. Quando os Daleks atacaram a base, General Sanchez ordenou marta a usar o Projeto Índigo para escapar e contatar o Doctor. Sanchez também deu à ela a Osterhagen Key e ordenou que usasse em caso de necessidade. Project Índigo, que nunca havia sido testado, teletransportou Martha para sua casa em Londres, onde ela se encontrou com sua mãe. Martha depois teorizou que suas emoções controlaram, mandando-a para casa.Harriet Jones criou um sinal de nível baixo e contatou Martha, Torchwood e Sarah Jane Smith para auxiliar a Terra e combater os Daleks. Juntos eles contataram o Doctor e o convocaram para ajudar na luta contra os Daleks. Sem ter certeza se o Doctor realmente viria, Martha decidiu usar a Osterhagen Key. Deixando sua mãe, ela se teletransportou para a uma base secreta da UNIT na Alemanha um dos vários pontos ativos da Osterhagen Key. Martha e dois outros agentes da UNIT em outras localidades se prepararam para ativar o Osterhagen Project, mas primeiro ela contatou o Crucible, avisando os Daleks e Davros que ela preferia usar a chave para destruir a Terra do que deixá-la cair nas mãos deles. Eles a transportaram para o Crucible, de qualquer maneira. Lá, ela se juntou com o Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Jack e Sarah Jane.Depois da chegada de Donna e o Doctor Meta-Crise, eles derrotaram os Daleks e seus planos. Martha e os outros ajudaram Doctor a pilotar a TARDIS, rebocando a terra de volta para seu sistema solar. Mundo de Donna Nessa realidade alternativa, quando o Hospital Royal Hope foi levado até a Lua pelos Judoon, Martha deu o último tanque de oxigênio para o estudante Oliver Morgenstern antes de morrer.(TV: Turn Left) EVENTOS NÃO DATADOS * Em algum momento ela foi levada ao Arquivo Negro da UNIT para depor sobre a época em que viajou com o Doctor.(TV: The Day of the Doctor) bg:Марта Джоунс fr:Martha Jones de:Martha Jones ro:Martha Jones ru:Марта Джонс es:Martha Jones he:מרתה ג'ונס en:Martha Jones Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions